


Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desire, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Hermione se encuentra con el espejo Oesed y no se espera lo que ve en él. ¿O sí?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ronmione - Relationship





	Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Looney 23](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Looney+23).



Hace frío. Las vacaciones de Navidad acabaron hace tan solo quince días, pero el frío no cesa y cada vez se hace más insoportable. A pesar de ellos, mis amigos están afuera, entrenando para el próximo partido. Normalmente, suelo salir y sentarme en las gradas, animándoles y ver cómo juegan. No tendría ningún problema si no fuera por ella.

_Ella_.

Ha sido uno de mis mayores dolores de cabeza desde que comenzó el curso. Ni tan siquiera sabía de la existencia de _él_ y ahora parecen siameses, todo el día pegados, el uno junto al otro. Me entran nauseas solo de pensarlo.

Siento que el frío se apodera de mí, por lo que decido que lo mejor será usar un hechizo para calentarme. Creo que el jersey escarlata con mi inicial que me regaló la señora Weasley las últimas Navidades será una buena prenda para un hechizo de calor. Tras lanzarle el conjuro, me lo pongo. La suave lana comienza a darme calor, tanto que me recyerda a esas tardes en los que Crookshanks se acurruca en mi regazo cuando me pongo a leer un rato frente a la chimenea. Tego la extraña sensación de que el jersey en cualquier momento se pondrá a ronronear.

Salgo de la Sala Común y bajo las escaleras. Mi intención es bajar hasta la biblioteca a relajarme un poco, pero a decir verdad, no me apetece mucho encontrarme allí con nadie. Se me pasa por la mente un lugar mucho mejor, así que comienzo a subir las escaleras hasta el séptimo. Paso tres veces en el trozo despejado de pared que hay frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado y me concentro hasta ver cómo aparece la puerta. Miro a ambos lados, para cerciorarme de que nadie me está observando, y entro con decisión.

Una vez dentro, me doy cuenta de que estoy en una especie de biblioteca. Bueno, más bien estoy en una. Sonrío ampliamente, ya que era exactamente donde quería estar, solo que en esta no hay nadie más que yo. Paseo ligeramente los dedos por el lomo de los libros, sintiéndome como una niña pequeña a la que le acaban de regalar unos zapatos nuevos. Cojo uno al azar y lo hojeo, llevándomelo a la nariz y oliendo su maravilloso olor. Cierro los ojos un segundo y suspiro, saboreando ese momento todo lo que puedo. Sólo me falta estar frente a una chisporroteante chimenea, pero con el jersey dándome calor, no lo necesito.

Siento que no me puede encantar más este lugar y me siento en el suelo a leer aquel libro que escogí sin pensar; pero hay algo en la sala que me llama demasiado la atención. Cierro el libro, lo dejo en el suelo y me levanto, dirigiéndome lentamente hacia lo que tengo enfrente de mí. Es grande y muy alto. Está tapado con una cortina de terciopelo morado. Lo toco con suavidad. Me recuerda al vestido que usó mi madre años atrás, cuando era pequeña, para el bautizo de mi prima Charlotte. Me gusta el tacto que tiene y siento la necesidad de abrazarme a él, pero me controlo. La curiosidad que me corroe por las venas de saber qué hay detrás de la cortina de terciopelo morado es cada vez más intensa. Tiro de ella hasta que ésta cae al suelo, revelando así un espejo.

Retrocedo unos pasos sin saber muy bien si quiero ver el reflejo que me ofrece. Ya había escuchado hablar sobre él y, a decir verdad, tiene demasiado poder como para querer observar. Sé que no me mostrará nada que yo no desee ver, pero es precisamente lo que no quiero. No me apetece hacerme ilusiones por la imagen equívoca de un espejo que su único fin es mostrar una realidad distinta. Me agacho a recoger el terciopelo morado del suelo y me dispongo a colocarlo en su sitio. Sin embargo, un trozo de espejo queda visible y puedo ver qué hay en él.

Soy yo. En unos años.

Llevo el pelo recogido en un moño y un traje bastante elegante. Sonrío ligeramente, porque detrás de mi yo reflejado hay un escritorio con mi nombre, por lo que se puede deducir que soy Ministra de Magia. Retiro finalmente la cortina aterciopelada y decido ver la imagen que se me ofrece. Sí, es posible que todo esto no vaya a ser real, pero tampoco veo nada de malo ver cómo sería mi despacho de llegar a lo más alto.

Me veo como una mujer segura de mí misma y con decisión. Veo a mi lado a un pequeño elfo, trabajando como si de uno más se tratara. Me alegra ver que tal vez, algún día, ellos sean aceptados como se merecen y no puedo evitar quedarme embobada, soñando con lo que algún día pueda suceder. Tal vez, si me lo propongo de verdad y completamente en serio, esto deje de ser tan solo producto de mi imaginación y se convierta en una realidad.

De pronto, la imagen se distorsiona y aparece una completamente distinta. Aparece una chica. Tal vez sea yo, pero no estoy del todo segura, puesto que está completamente de espaldas. Alguien, un chico, se le acerca por la espalda y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas. La chica se deja abrazar y se da la vuelta. Veo claramente que sí, efectivamente, soy yo, abrazando a un completo desconocido, ya que no puedo ver de quién se trata. Es bastante más alto que yo, ya que estoy de puntillas, pero me veo demasiado feliz y sonriente con su presencia.

Bien podría pensar que se trata de Viktor, aquel muchacho búlgaro tan lleno de vida que conocí dos años atrás, pero ese jersey con su inicial delata bien claro a quién estoy abrazando en mi reflejo. Su cabello rojizo y sus ojos azules son inconfundibles. Llevo tantos años observando cada peca de su rostro que casi podría decir que me la sé de memoria. _Él_ me sonríe, como si no hubiese otra persona más en el mundo, como si lleváramos días, semanas o puede que años sin vernos. Como si apenas nos conociéramos, como si no lleváramos siendo amigos desde hace más de cinco años.

A decir verdad, no entiendo qué es lo que veo en _él_. Ni siquiera tenemos nada en común, pero ver esta realidad alternativa hace que se me acelere el corazón. Me acerco más al espejo y veo cómo él se acerca también a mí. En cualquier momento pareciera que fuese a salir del espejo y saldrá a darme un abrazo como me da en el reflejo. Pero sé que eso no va a ocurrir. Sin embargo, siento su calor, su olor, su abrazo muy cerca de mí y eso me reconforta más de lo que pienso. Más de lo que quiero.

Un par de lágrimas, no sé si de alegría o tristeza, me resbalan por las mejillas. La realidad me invade como si de un jarrón de agua bien fría se tratara y me hace ver que no, que todo eso es mentira. _Él_ jamás querrá estar con alguien como yo, con una sabelotodo insufrible. _Él_ está ahora con _ella_ y yo, como buena amiga, debo aceptarlo y seguir hacia adelante. Es lo mejor para los dos.

Retrocedo unos pasos, alejándome definitivamente del espejo, no sin antes sentir que alguien me abraza desde atrás. El corazón me ha dado un vuelco al sentir su aliento, su voz, susurrándome cosas casi imperceptibles al oído. Al darme la vuelta, veo que no está.

Y, de pronto…

* * *

Hermione se despertó de repente, sobresaltada y sin saber siquiera dónde estaba.

—Te has quedado dormida encima del libro de Historia de la Magia —le dijo Ron, entre risas—. Aunque no me sorprende, porque esa parte del libro es un verdadero muermo.

Hermione se echó el pelo hacia atrás, intentando mantener la compostura. Miró a su alrededor. No se podía creer que se hubiese dormido en la biblioteca. Tenía la boca reseca y se limpió el pequeño hilo de baba que le chorreaba por la comisura de los labios. Se sentía avergonzada por aquello, pero era inevitable, ya que llevaba desde bien temprano en pie y el cansancio pudo con ella.

—Pensé que estarías en el entrenamiento —dijo, con cierto rubor en las mejillas; hacía tan solo unos minutos él había aparecido en sus sueños y le resultaba casi imposible mirarle a los ojos por culpa de ello.

—Y así era, pero hemos terminado antes de tiempo y hemos ido a buscarte —le contestó Ron con una amplia sonrisa, que hizo que a Hermione le temblara todo el cuerpo.

—¿Y Lavender?

—Con Parvati —dijo, desinteresadamente—. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que venga con nosotros?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y carraspeó un poco.

—No, pero pensé que a estas alturas ya estaríais pegados como lapas como cada día.

—Y estaba en ello —espetó Harry—, solo que ella se le adelantó diciendo que tenía planes con su mejor amiga y que apenas pasaban tiempo juntas. Como si no durmieran en el mismo cuarto…

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros.

—Bueno, ¿qué? —le interrumpió Ron—. ¿No tienes hambre? Porque yo me comería un caballo entero ahora mismo.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco. Pensó que él nunca cambiaría, ni mucho menos sus viejas costumbres. Pero una pizca de esperanza se apoderó de ella. Y sonrió por ello.

Y es que tal vez, quizá, la imagen que se reflejó en el espejo del Oesed pudiera hacerse realidad.

Solo quizá.


End file.
